


When Diplomacy Fails...

by chicago_ruth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Humor, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Duke Étienne wants his city to be perfect. Good thing he has Julien to get rid of the... obstacles. Julien is not amused.





	When Diplomacy Fails...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eluvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvia/gifts).



“You have got to stop being so petty,” Julien said. “I mean, really. Just let it go. It’s okay if somebody planted the wrong colored flowers.”

Spoken only like a man who didn’t understand the necessity of perfect symmetry. Duke Étienne de Villehardouin gave a loud, put upon sigh. “Julien, my darling, my light, my love—”

Julien rolled his eyes and very pointedly sat down on the chair furthest away from Étienne’s desk, as if a mere two meters would make a difference. At least like this Étienne had a full view of Julien’s very, very attractive body. Lithe, thin, with muscles carefully hidden beneath layers of the finest silks that Étienne could afford. His hair was a beautiful, dark brown, tied back into a stylish braid that went halfway down his back, and his eyes were as green emeralds.

To those on the outside, Julien was a kept man, a pretty waif who served as nothing more than decoration. None of them knew that Julien was also the city’s most notorious assassin, employed to remove anybody who stood in the way of Étienne’s dream city.

“Don’t start that up. I’m happy to take care of your problems, but by the spirits, do you need to go out of your way to cause trouble? There’s only so many ways I can make something look like an accident.”

“I believe very much in your creativity. I am sure you know exactly how to dispose of people who,” Étienne shuddered dramatically, “think that planting purple flowers next to red ones is in any way acceptable.”

“You know I just broke her leg, right? I didn’t actually murder her,” Julien said. He leaned his head over the back of the chair and looked up at the ceiling. “She was kind of nice, actually, so I felt bad for her. I think she might just be color blind.”

“All the more reason she shouldn’t be allowed to have any say in the city’s landscaping.” Étienne did make a note to arrange for a flower bouquet to be sent to Lady Antoinette as a get well gift – a nice, well arranged bouquet with properly matching flower colors.

“On that note, I think if we place Lady Colette in that landscaping position, I should be able to have the flowers all beautifully done in time for the Spring Equinox.” Étienne made a few more notes in his notebook, then glanced back at Julien and smiled widely at him. “There’s only the small matter—”

Julien threw his arms up in exasperation. “Have you considered diplomacy?”

“I did! It was my first attempt!” Étienne put as much injury into his voice as he could. “But Lord Christophe has been blocking me at every single turn. He’s determined to turn our fair city into a disgusting, industrialized mess. Do you know, he suggested we install those new magic street lamps? How would we see the stars at night, with those infernal things shining on endlessly?”

There was a pause as the two of them looked at each other.

“You are so, so lucky that I am hopelessly smitten with you,” Julien finally said.


End file.
